In recent years, a technology of obtaining results of speech recognition processing by performing speech recognition processing on sound information collected by a microphone has become known. The results of the speech recognition processing are output in various forms in which a user can perceive the results. For example, speech recognition processing on sound information collected by a microphone can be triggered by an input of a start operation from the user (see Patent Literature 1, for example).